


Night Lights

by syrenhug



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Sex, but awkward sex because that's all I can write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenhug/pseuds/syrenhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos. It was Leo's shirt half way off and his back bleeding from with blunt nails in time to his thrusts. It was the fire that he wanted to unleash to destroy both of their skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leo had no idea how they'd ended up on their bedroom floor at two o'clock in the morning with their hands down each other's pants, but it was happening and hell if he was missing the opportunity.

"I fucking hate you and your stupid aviator jacket and you're stupid as fuck hair." He breathed rolling down his pants quickly and nudging his knees between pale thighs. Sticking his fingers in a we've-fucked-before-why-are-you-still-so-tight hole, he reveled in Nico's groan of pain as he stretched him.

Nico laughed softly underneath him and said, "Yeah? Why don't you say that when your dick isn't about to penetrate me?"

It was a point, he supposed, but he kept rambling. "I hate the way you say my name and the way you fucking look at Percy like he's the best thing on the planet and the fact that five days ago I caught you in your cabin singing a Taylor Swift song."

"You saw that?" The other boy squeaked, moaning when he was entered smoothly. "I'm going to kill you if you tell anyone."

"Fuck you."

"I'm waiting for you to."

Chaos. It was Leo's shirt half way off and his back bleeding from where blunt nails in time to his thrusts. It was the fire that he wanted to unleash to destroy both of their skin.

It was him taking his hand and stroking the other's cock roughly while he was stared at with eyes that blended in with the shadows. It was the floor irritating his skin and despite the fact that they were as close as possible, it was him wanting to reach up and kiss Nico on the lips.

Nico came first. He gasped something that sounded like a name and relaxed into the hard floor. He tried to find some pleasure in it. The motion, the clenching. How tight the other's muscles were around his cock, but couldn't.

"What are you doing?" Nico whispered as he rolled beside him. They were both sweaty and he was still hard. Chaos.

He swallowed. Pressed his lips to salty skin. "I hate you so fucking much."

"Leo," He closed his eyes. The son of Hades sounded amused and tired and so gentle he could feel it unraveling the pattern of his stomach. "I don't think you hate me that much at all."

Leo wanted to rip him to shreds and taste the pieces in his mouth. He wanted to make him bleed. He wanted to take out whatever kept him going and burn it. But every time he heard Percy come out of Nico's mouth he wanted to grab him and tell them that the boy was his. His to hate.

But, hate was so close to being the other thing- love, he thought.

"I don't love you."

"Okay."

They didn't touch each other anymore that night.


	2. Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cobwebs knit themselves another tomorrow.

There are cobwebs.

They're all over the house and Leo has made jokes before about it being Nico's presence that draws them out. But he can't help but feel like that's wrong. Maybe it's him. Spiders make homes in places were sunlight doesn't occupy.

They sit on the floor of the kitchen, leaning on the cabinets. He's smoking. It's late.

"They say hi." Nico is staring straight ahead, giving nothing. Getting nothing back. He ignores it, and takes another drag of his cigarette.

"I'm surprised Percy isn't here."

"Well, last year you punched him the face. I doubt he wants a repeat."

Anger is satisfying. It doesn't last long, the high, it drags you down harder then grief. But he likes it, being so furious all the time. It gives him something to work for.

He sighs. The hum of fridge is loud in his ear. "I don't know why you're here."

"I live here, asshole. You can't just expect me not to be here because you're wallowing in self-pity."

So it was going to be like that. Luckily, he's good at this. Better. Nico knows all of his weak points, sure, but he's just as aware. "It's cute how much love me."

The son of Hades stares at him. His hair is longer then before, shoulders broader. They're still young, but not really. Youth is of mind not body.

"Would you like to know what they really said?"

No.

"None of it is your fault."

Fault. Blame. Guilt. Cannibals of feelings and ideas that feast on your body until you have to let them. He doesn't ever really sleep and he's lucky if anything he ingests stays down for longer then an hour. He is a mess.

"Just shut the fuck up, Nico. I liked it better when you didn't talk."

"And I liked it better when you weren't such a dick." The other boy laughs, displaying a charming pair of dimples that he would appreciate if he ever really appreciated anything. He goes to throw the cigarette in his grip on the tile, but a hand stops him.

He watches Nico transfer the fixation between his lips and take a long pull. It fits just right in the space, enhancing the pink pout. Leo groans.

"Tease."

The boy just curves a smirk.

They kiss, then, and dig into each other hard enough to bleed. Nico's mouth is cold and surprised on his. Kissing isn't done often, it's a rule. Cuddling, hand holding, touching parts of the body other then a means to an end is useless. If they sit anywhere near each other they make sure not to touch.

Even though he was the one who agreed to the tenet, he mourns all the times he could've gotten closer. But they share a soul. That's close enough.

A question is stitched against his tongue. He ignores it, running his hand down until it's hitching up the other's shirt. The skin is tattered with scars, but still smooth. Nice. He rests there, against the only body he ever wants to have memorized.

Nico's eyes are dark and daring when he pulls back. "I'll blow you, if you want."

"No." The refusal shocks him, even. "Can we just- be this?"

The other boy nods. Eventually, they fall asleep against each other, warmth and cold feeding the pieces they can spare. And when Leo dreams, it's of a day when he can see blond hair and hazel eyes again.

The cobwebs knit themselves another tomorrow.


End file.
